


floral

by writingfromthevoid (luciferxrising)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eating out, F/F, but w fantasy races, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferxrising/pseuds/writingfromthevoid
Summary: Tanwen decides to surprise her girlfriend with some interesting fashion choices. Ghilli is maybe a little into it.





	floral

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC Kiss Week 2018  
> Tanwen belongs to CelticRune

Ghilli does not often seen Tanwen in the mornings. Working in a hospital means she often either has late-night shifts, or early mornings, and as Ghilli likes to sleep late, mornings are often spent alone.

            This is why, when Tanwen comes home wearing a floral corset and a light blue skirt, Ghilli just stares at her. She’s seen the skirt before (and it’s a very cute skirt, all ruffles and pleats brushing just above her ankles), but the corset is _definitely_ new, and it frames her petite form perfectly, a modest blouse poking out above it, ribbon pulling it tight against her ribs. Now, the cute outfit in general is not a new thing – Tanwen usually changes in the hospital before she leaves, saying she doesn’t feel comfortable walking in the streets in her scrubs – but Ghilli has never seen her quite so… dressed up before.

            She only realises she’s been staring for a good minute and a half when Tanwen gingerly lays a hand on her forehead, then her cheek.

            “Are you… are you doing alright?”

            Ghilli, breaking out of her stupor, scoops Tanwen up in her arms (and oh, the sweet little squeak of surprise is like music to her ears), swinging her around with a laugh. “Oh, you are truly Moradin’s gift, you, look at how _gorgeous_ you are.”

            “Ghilli, love, I-” Tanwen’s face is already bright red with embarrassment, but there’s a tender smile there as well. “I do believe Moradin only made the dwarves, so I can assure you…”

            She trails off as Ghilli presses their mouths together, sighing into the heated kiss. Ghilli shifts her weight in her arms, holding her with one while her other hand strokes through Tanwen’s hair, pulling it slightly to tug her closer.

            As Ghilli starts walking towards the bedroom, Tanwen breaks away from the kiss.

            “Ghilli, my groceries!” she complains half-heartedly, looking back at the two plastic bags still standing by the door.

            Ghilli smiles, pressing their foreheads together. “Shouldn’t have dressed up so nicely for me.”

 

Ghilli pushes the door shut behind her with her foot, setting her human girlfriend on the bed gently. Tanwen’s chest heaves faintly, her face beet red.

            “Are you still alright in that thing?” she asks her, drawing her hands down the side of the corset. It seems awfully tight, and not at all comfortable, despite how pretty it looks on her.

            Tanwen smiles up at her. “I’m fine dear. I promise I’ll tell you when I’m not.”

            “Good. Then I will now proceed with ravishing you.” Ghilli smirks, pushing Tanwen down on her back and climbing onto the bed herself. The wide skirt makes it easy for her to crawl in between her girlfriends legs, hearing a surprised squeak above her. She presses her mouth to the inside of Tanwen’s thighs, leaving feather-light kisses in her wake, enough to make Tanwen squirm and whine and nothing else.

            “Stop teasing,” she gasps, one hand delicately patting her skirt to find Ghilli’s head. Once she finds it, she clenches her fingers briefly, and Ghilli, feeling the tug on her hair, gives a short, breathy laugh.

            “Getting bossy, are we?” She moves her head carefully, testing how far she can go. “You’re not in the hospital anymore, you know. That means…” She bites into her thigh, not too hard, but deep enough to cause Tanwen to let go, letting out a yelp. “You’re not in control.”

            Ghilli teases her for a moment longer, enjoying in the small sounds of displeasure above her, before she relents. She leaves a trail of kisses up her left thigh, the last one ending just next to the line of her underwear. While her outfit is cute, the panties are simply practical, black cotton, that dampen slightly under her mouth when she presses it against them. She keeps pressing closed-mouthed kisses to her covered mound until she hears Tanwen let out a soft sigh and moan, smiling against her underwear.

            Playtime over. She crawls back out from under the skirt, revelling in her girlfriend’s disappointed look. “Don’t worry darling,” she croons. “I just need to get some fabric out of the way.

            Tanwen’s skirt goes first, and she thinks the girl is about ready to kill her as she carefully folds it up, placing it on the desk chair. Then come her own clothes, her blouse draped over the back of the chair, her pants joining the skirt, socks rolled up into a ball and thrown into the laundry basket. Tanwen stays on the bed, fingers curled into the sheets, teeth digging into her lower lip, which flushes a pretty red from the pressure. Slowly, Ghilli makes her way back to her, crawling back onto the bed, and then over her, sinking down onto her knees and hands to kiss her. Tanwen gasps against her mouth, fingers moving from the sheets to dig into Ghilli’s skin. Her nails, cut short and clean, leave little indents where she presses too hard.

            She pulls away and Tanwen whines softly, eyes fluttering open partway to stare at Ghilli with a pleading look. The dwarf simply smirks as an answer, sliding down her body. Her lips leave small kisses that Tanwen won’t feel underneath the corset, until she does, when Ghilli reaches the strip of skin between the floral garment and her underwear. She squirms slightly, but then Ghilli’s strong hands hold down her hips, pressing her lightly into the bed.

            “Patience, love,” she breathes, and moves down again. Her hands move, fingers curling underneath the edge of the panties, pulling them down torturously slow. Tanwen quivers underneath her hands, as she lifts up her legs to let Ghilli pull down the underwear entirely. This time she doesn’t bother tidying it away, simply throwing it to the floor to be picked up later.

            Then she goes _down_. Tanwen lets out a gasp that melts into a moan as Ghilli licks up a stripe through her folds, ending at her clit, before lavishing that with her tongue. She feels a trembling hand pet through her curls, gentle and encouraging, the only slight tugs being when she encounters a tangle and gently unsnarls it. One of Ghilli’s hands wraps around Tanwen’s thigh, giving her some support; the other, she brings down to her own crotch, rubbing herself through her boxers. Tanwen’s breathing comes hard and laboured above her, short gasps and moans escaping her whenever Ghilli does something right. She pushes her hips up slightly into her girlfriend’s mouth, though never smothering her; whenever Ghilli looks up to breathe, she sees Tanwen’s face, scrunched up in pleasure, and smiles.

            After a few minutes, Ghilli sits up again, panting slightly. As Tanwen whines, she chuckles and shakes her head. “Give me a moment, love.”

            “T-take your time,” she stammers, the sentiment shining through even as her hips quiver with need.

            Ghilli sits up from her knees, shimming her own underwear down her hips. She drags her fingers through her folds with a pleased sigh, the already gathering moisture helping ease her motions as she rubs herself for a moment. “Tell me what you want?” she asks, not slowing her movements. She spreads her legs, making sure Tanwen can clearly see what she’s doing to her. “Do you want me to eat you out until you finish, or do you want me to grab a toy.”

            Tanwen considers for a moment, fingers curled into fists on her thighs, clearly holding back from touching herself in turn. “The first,” she finally answers, voice soft but firm. Ghilli smiles, removing her hand from herself.

            “I can do that.”

           

Ghilli lets herself drop next to Tanwen, panting slightly, a grin on her face. Tanwen turns on her side to curl up next to her, but then winces.

            “Could you help me take this thing off, now?” she asks, sitting up and patting the corset. She’s kept it on the entire time – Ghilli admires her stamina. She sits up as well, undoing the laces on the back. Tanwen breathes deeply when the garment comes loose, and Ghilli helps her lift up her arms and just breathe for a moment.

            “So, will you be wearing that more often?” Ghilli takes the corset, reaching over to put it on the desk chair.

            Tanwen blushes and laughs. “Well, I don’t think I can ever wear it _normally_ again, thanks to you…”

            Ghilli laughs as well, laying back against the pillows. “Worth every minute.”

            Tanwen joins her, finally properly curling up into her side. Despite being twice as tall as Ghilli, she still manages to look small like this. Suddenly, she shoots up, eyes wide.

            “Oh my god,” she murmurs. Ghilli frowns, sitting up slightly.

            “What’s the matter, love?”

            “My ice cream.”

            Ghilli thinks back to the grocery bags standing by the door, and then falls back, laughing. She pulls Tanwen down with her, who protests, but then lets her, giggling into her shoulder.

            “We’ll clean it up later,” Ghilli promises, hugging her girlfriend tightly to her. Tanwen nods with a smile, relaxing against her with a sigh.


End file.
